Prisoner of War
by Tanja Vargas
Summary: Tanja, the Slovene territory of Yugoslavia, is taken by Nazi!Germany as a prisoner of war to be his servant. She fights him as best she can, but how long as she hold out when he is so mercilessly cruel? And while this happens the elder German notices how attractive the girl is and begins also taking interest. Crappy summary Dark!PrussiaxTanjaxNazi!Gemany
1. Chapter 1

Loud yelling and ear splitting shots filled the air. The auburn haired country bolted up out of her hiding place in the corner as the door was forced open.

"Ve know you're in here Tanja." Her heart skipped a beat, and she tried not to scream moving carefully through the dark room.

"Sorella, just'a come out." That voice made her cringe, her older brother Feliciano was so kind and lighthearted when they were young. Ever since he had signed that pact with Ludwig after The Great War, he had been different.

Her amber colored eyes desperately searching over the darkness to find a way out, if they were here that meant that the Axis is invading her home of Yugoslavia, the country that she lived in, she was the Slovene territory and was once a part of Italy.

A scream ripped from Tanja's throat as two arms encircled her waist picking her up. She squirmed and fought to get free. "P-Put'a me down!"

"Hey, fratello I'a got her. Take'a that you German bastard douche ass!" It was Lovino.

One of the spot lights outside shone light in through the window, making the auburn haired amber eyed crying half Italian completely visible to Ludwig and the two brothers.

"I-If'a you are attacking me, does that'a mean you already have'a troops i-in'a the rest of Yugoslavia?" She asks her voice terrified and trembling as the tall blonde German slowly sauntered towards her. Leaning down so his ice colored eyes bore into hers he spoke in a rather cold and dark tone.

"Ja," A cruel smirk was snaking over his lips as he took in the small girls appearance. "Aren't you ze smart von, mein sklave"

Tanja felt a shiver run up her spine and a yelp tear from her lips as Lovino dropped her to the floor, walking towards Feliciano, giving him commands in Italian.

"Y-You'a can't t-take'a my land!" She yelled up at Ludwig before spitting at him in disgust.

A scowl stole the smirk Ludwig has wearing and he reached down yanking her up by the ponytail in her hair. "It seems zat I vill have to break you in." The smirk came back as he dropped her to the cold ground.

Her brothers left the room, and started leading troops deeper into Yugoslavia. Her heart raced as she heard screaming and then silence. They were defeated. She was now their property.

Ludwig leaned down and picked her up putting her over his shoulder before walking out into the darkness. "Ve have conquered zis lant in ze name of ze Axis Powers." He called making all who weren't dead quiver and cower in fear. "Ze Italy bruders are now in charge of zis lant, und I am taking Tanja vith me."

Feliciano nodded, but Lovino freaked out and turned to Ludwig with a scowl. "You'a can't have my'a sorella you potato bastardo!" He stepped over to the taller, larger, and much more intimidating man. "Feliciano and'a I should'a get to keep'a Tanja! She was'a ours first!"

Chuckling darkly Ludwig pushed Lovino out of the way. "You get the lant, don't whine or I'll take zat too, Tanja is coming vith me so I can show her vhat exactly Ze Axis, vant vith her."

Tanja squirmed and pounded on Ludwig's back. "Let'a me go with my'a fratello! He won't'a hurt me like'a you will! Please'a don't take me away from'a my home and'a my friends!"

As she fought Ludwig made quick work of pulling her off his shoulder and stuffing his Nazi arm band into her mouth to shut her up. He handcuffed her tightly so she couldn't pull it out and then decided he would blind fold her as well so she wouldn't be able to find her way back after they left.

"Vhen I come back to check on you zis better be under your full control." Ludwig's voice as brutal and commanding, and now that Tanja couldn't see or yell out and complain she felt helpless, as he picked her up again, bridal style this time. She bounced a bit as he took each step, and felt hot sticky tears quickly soak the blind fold.

Feliciano and Lovi'a arguing slowly got quieter and quieter. Soon enough Tanja was layed down in the back seat of a car. Her handcuffs unclasped for a moment only to be wrapped around the door handle and re-clasped before she could really react.

"Are you comfortable, mein frau?" A malicious German accented voice rasped in her ear.

She tried to yell out a cruel response but the fabric in her mouth just made it all sound like muffled yelps.

Ludwig chuckled darkly before shutting the door. There was a long time of silence as Tanja felt the car rush along the bumpy roads. It felt like days, but it was really only about 18 hours of this. On occasion there would be talking back and forth over a walkie-talkie. It was her brothers and Ludwig talking about the new laws of her land. As they spoke of her people being taken from their homes and sent to work in Germany and Italy, her heart raced and she squirmed around desperately wanting to free herself. Soon her wrists her cut up and raw from the metal and her breathing was ragged from the pain and the uncontrollable sobbing.

The door swung open, and the sleeping half Italian was uncuffed and carried into a large mansion in Berlin. Ludwig's eyes finally took a full scan of her body. She was fairly tan like her two brothers and had medium length auburn hair, he chuckled as he noticed the curl coming out of her bangs. She didn't have a large chest, only what appeared to be about a C cup, but she had decently wide hips, and long slender legs. His tongue rolled over his lips, he'd enjoy this.

"Velcome home, West." A voice echoed through the house as Ludwig shut the door. A man with white hair and piercing red eyes stepped into view and book in one hand and a pen in the other. His attention quickly went to the girl laying limp in his brother's arm and he smirked. "Kesesese, who's zis, West?"

"Tanja." The blonde replied blankly as he set her down on a couch before focusing his blue eyes on the other person in the room. "She's off limits to you."

That remark made Ludwig's brother laugh louder. "West, I'm ze older bruder so obviously anything zat you think I can't have I can." A smirk played over his features as he wrote in the book, looking down at the girl. "But since ven did you bring prisoners of var back home vith you, little bruder?"

"Gilbert, shut up."

"Oh I get West your just jealous because you know zat she vill notice how ridiculously awesome I am and vorship me." That sick smirk never left Gilbert's face as he spoke staring down at the girl.

The two brothers didn't waste anymore time arguing and Ludwig disappeared into his study informing Gilbert that he would be back once he wanted Tanja woken up.

"Ja, ja, vatever." The elder brother watched as Ludwig left and then sat in front of the couch where Tanja was laying. His fingers traced over her tan jacket before gently pulling it off of her and flinging it to the floor. She was now just in a pair of black boots, a tan mini skirt, white button up shirt and a tie. "Vell, aren't you lovely, little Tanja. No vonder mein bruder is so interested in you."


	2. Property

**Hello my dears, sorry this took so long I couldn't decide if I wanted a certain scene to go further than it did. Thanks for the reviews! I wish you would leave more though, I promise I will update faster next time. Anyway, the rape in this got cut short, but the next chapter has quite a bit so for those who are dying to see the sex, it's coming soon I promise! Well gratzie! Love Tanja.**

Tanja's arms were cuffed to a bar above her, and she was in a kneeling position. As her eyes opened she winced in pain feeling the sting of the cold metal on her warm, raw, and bleeding wrists. Shivers ran over her skin as she quietly tried her best not to let the cold get to her. The room was completely black, no light at all. Memories of the past few days played through her head, her capture, and then the two German brothers telling her she was now going to serve them. When she refused they had taken her into the cellar and chained her up, leaving her with no food or water.

The sound of her breathing, the beat of her heart, and then hungered growls of her stomach were the only noises that hung, almost too cruelly, in the silence. Large chunks of her hair were covering her face. She didn't know how many days had pasted since they locked her into this solitary confinement. Tanja's hair was messy and dirty, she felt so unclean and in need of a shower, but alas she couldn't move.

Her amber eyes stung as light poured in from the top of the cellar stairs. Quickly she squeezed them shut, her ears hearing foot steps on the concrete floor, and then another set of foot steps following after it.

There was light chuckling as a hand slipped under her chin tilting up her chin. "Vhy don't you open your eyes, mein frau?"

"Gilbert," A voice spoke from her side as a cold harsh grasp grabbed onto her arms. "I vant you to clean her vell und then bring her to my study. It's time she learn vhat she is to do around here." A light click filled Tanja's ears and her arms fell to her sides.

"Wh-what'a?" Her voice was coarse and weak sounding, and she gently rubbed her wrists.

"Kesesesese," Gilbert's breath was now just above her lips. "Don't you vorry. I'm far too awesome to hurt you... Vell at least not in a way that you von't enjoy little Tanja."

Ludwig tapped his foot impatiently twirling the handcuffs on his pointer finger. His eyes looked down at the small girl. "Vonce you are clean maybe I vill feed you, zat is if you didn't give mein bruder too much of a hard time."

Her body trembled. She hoped that this wasn't happening, but she knew if it were a nightmare she would've woken already. Gilbert lifted her up off of her knees supporting her a bit as she shakily got on her feet. He laughed as he let go and she fell onto the floor, her knees weren't strong enough to hold her up.

"Bruder, she is much veaker zan I thought she vould be." Gilbert's voice had a dark, almost pleasured edge to it. He lifted Tanja up once again but picked her up this time, slowly making his way up the stairs.

"Don't vaste too much time having fun." The younger brother called up as they got to the door. "You can play vith her later."

"Ja, ja, West..." Gilbert dismissed the command and carried Tanja up to a bathroom.

Her arms were laying limp, sore, and very weak. Her legs were numb and also useless. She couldn't fight him at all. Gasping and squirming she felt the first button on her tan collared dress pop open. Gilbert's long fingers moved over the fabric quickly undoing each button.

"Pl-please'a stop." Tanja whimpered lightly, pleading him to stop undressing her.

He gave her a sadistic smirk and a laugh. "Oh, mein dear Tanja, I don't take orders from you, though, you are required to take orders from me." With out much trouble he got the rest of the buttons off, her dress was now wide open showing her lightly tanned skin.

"P-Put'a me down, I-I can'a wash myself!" Tears prickled in her amber hues. Tanja could feel his cold fingers trace over her stomach and then slide slowly up and down on her inner thigh.

"Kesesese." Gilbert locked the door and set Tanja on the cold tiled ground pushing her dress off. "Vell, I know West told me zat ve can play later, but, I vant to play now." He pulled a switch knife from the pocket of his jacket.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Her eyes widened and she cringed beneath him as she was pinned to the floor.

That coaxed another chuckle from the silver haired German. "I promise zat vat I vant to do to you von't hurt too badly." His breath fell on her neck, it was warm unlike his cold finger that was still teasing around her inner thigh. A yelp broke from Tanja's lips as a warm wet pink tongue slid over her jugular vein and the cool metal of the blade touched her chest. She took in a deep breath but all Gilbert did was cut her bra open making her breasts pop out.

"N-no'a! Please d-don't'a t-" Tanja started to protest and yell at him not wanting him to violate her, but her words were cut short by a cry of agony as Gilbert's hand moved from her thigh and his fingers smashed one of her nipples hard.

"Kesese, vat little Tanja?" He twisted the trapped flesh and chuckled as she let out another pained sound. He reached with his other hand over her body and turned on the shower. "Be can't have West hearing you, mein pet." He let go of her nipple and attacked the other with just as much force, while his free hand quickly took off her skirt and panties.

Tanja couldn't open her eyes due to the intense pain in her chest, tears were leaking out from her closed amber hues as she did her best to squirm free. Words wouldn't form from her lips, all that could escape them her cries of displeasure. He picked her up and placed her under the running water.

"Now clean up." Gilbert surprisingly stopped his attack on her body. He walked out of the room and she closed her eyes feeling the water on her skin was amazing. She had wanted to be clean so badly.

There was a symphony of yelling from the hallways, before Gilbert came back in and pulled Tanja from the water. He shut it off and quickly dried her off. She looked at the clothes he had brought, it was a pair of blue pants that looked way too big, and a white tee-shirt.

After getting clothed she was ushered out of the room and into the study, where all the yelling was.

"Well'a bastardo, I don't'a care what'a you think! She is'a my sorella, you can'a have this one, but'a I won't'a let you violate my'a little sister!" Lovino's loud yelling was the first thing Tanja heard.

Ludwig was sitting at a desk a pair of glasses on the smooth surface in front of him and a light smirk on his face. "Vell, Lovino, I left vat there vas of Yugoslavia to you and your bruder. All zat I asked for in return vas Tanja."

Gilbert shoved Lovi out of the way and pushed Tanja towards the desk, her hair was still dripping all over and her clothes were extremely baggy. "I hate to interrupt, but she's clean."

"Sorella!" Lovi reached for her but Gilbert slapped his hand away and then directed his glance to the girl he had brought with him. She had flaming red hair and big hazel eyes, he recognized her as another part of the Slavic territory.

"Bruder, vhy is zat girl here?" The silver haired German looked to his younger sibling.

"Because, Lovino vas hoping zat ve vould trade our little Tanja, for zis little Cassandra." Ludwig explained pulling Tanja into his lap.

Lovino let out a low growl as Gilbert pulled him and Cassandra out of the room. "I will'a be back!"

The door slammed shut and Ludwig gave a dark chuckle. "Do you know vat comes next, mein sklave?"

"N-no'a." Her voice came out in a weak stuttering whisper.

"Zen I vill give you a hint." He slowly slid his hand up her arm and grasped the curl in her hair pulling at it, making her yelp. "Ve are going to have some fun."


	3. Marking

**;w; this chapter took forever -_- Sorry about that dears... I went on vacation to Washington... but don't fret I'm back and will be updating more often oh and also my loves I'm going to start another story! Two actually, one that's lighter and one that is just as dark as this one.**

Tanja didn't have time to scream before she was pinned to a wall and Ludwig was pulling off the clothes that she had just barely put on. Her amber colored hues were darting around the room trying to find an escape.

"Zere is no vhere you can go, mein Tanja." His lips roughly brushed over her ear as he whispered the words harshly.

"Please'a don't do this to'a me." She looked up at him with pleading tear filled eyes, the sight of her looking so vulnerable and weak just turned him on more and he chuckled with a sadistic smirk.

"Are you going to try und fight me off?" He taunted as he tied his nazi band over her eyes.

She squirmed as she felt the cool air of the room on her skin.

Tanja tried to get away reaching her hands up to take off the cloth that was blinding her, but her wrists were caught and she was pushed down onto the ground. The click of handcuffs felt like a bullet shot in the silence and the cold metal on her warm wrists made it apparent that she wasn't going anywhere.

It wasn't long before she felt a finger prodding at her tight slit making her lightly whimper and squirm a bit more. "N-No! Please'a d-don't!"

A hand clapped over her mouth. "Zat mouth better close. I've heard enough of your talking, und I have other plan for you little mouth if you'd just be quiet." His voice was dripping with lust for her. And if she could see him she knew she would be able to see a cold smirk on his face as he forced one finger deep into her hot opening.

The feeling of his finger scraping and rubbing about inside of her was making her squeak and whimper. His hand slowly moved away from her mouth, and moved it it tug at her hair curl as he forced another finger inside of her.

As whimpers quivered off her lips she felt hot tears in her eyes. She had opened her mouth to protest but all that she could manage were high pitched sounds. Tanja caught her breath as he pulled out his fingers, but the relaxing was short lived because he leaned in and whispered darkly.

"It's time to mark you as a part of zhe German Union, mein Tanja." His tongue slowly traced the shell of her ear.

"M-mark'a me?" She asked cautiously unsure if she really wanted to know or not. Her eyes were shut, she couldn't bear to look at how pathetic she must have appeared. She knew was what aroused him, seeing her so helpless. Her appearance appealed to his sadistic side.

"Zat is vhat I said? Is it not?" He chuckled and she cringed at the sound on his belt unhooking.

They both knew what was next, and one was eager, while the other was praying it wouldn't happen. Tanja kept her eyes shut as she pleaded in her head. The pleadings were cut short when she felt hot and stiff flesh poke her lower lips.

"Pl-please'a don't do this! It'a w-won't gain you anything! I'm'a not even that'a pretty and it's not like-" She was babbling and begging now, but It was short lived because Ludwig began forcing himself into her tight slit.

He groaned and moved his hands to rest on her hips, holding onto them as he pushed her wider. "Mm, so tight." He whispered in an excited tone.

All Tanja would do was squeak and whimper in pain as he forced his long member into her body. His grasp on her hips was getting tighter as his groaning got a bit louder. After only a moment or so longer she found herself screaming as he no longer took it slow and simply jammed himself into her deeply.

His pace was fast and rough not giving her a single moment to adjust to him. As he slammed into her repeatedly all she could feel was the pain, slight hints of pleasure came here and there and she moaned and squirmed, but she wasn't enjoying this. He how ever seemed to be blissfully enjoying himself.

Sweat formed on her body as she panted loudly his pace had been speeding up as he throbbed in her body, getting close. Her juices were slick and coated him from the multiple times her body had pushed itself into an orgasm.

A long loud gasp followed by whimpers came out of Tanja's plump and rosy lips. Her body was being injected with a thick hot substance from Ludwig was he came and moaned loudly.

"Tanja, zisvill not be the last time you vill feel my seed inside of you." He said harshly as he caught his breath and slowly pulled out of her. "Now open you eyes und look at me." He demanded putting a finger under her chin to tilt it towards him.

Slowly her eye lids fluttered open revealing tear filled amber hues. "Y-yes Ludwig." She said weakly hoping that if she obeyed for now, he wouldn't do it again.

A sick smirk curled onto his lips. "Vhy don't you be a dear und lick your master clean?"

She felt sick to her stomach, she had hoped it was over but it seemed he had only just begun. She slowly leaned her head forward and let her tongue run over his thick and coated cock. Her nose wrinkled at the taste of her own juice mixed with his. She felt his hand rest on her head and had never felt so humiliated in all her life. Her warm tongue moved over his soft skin as he mind rushed with how much she wished she could go home.

"Gut." Ludwig moved away, leaving her handcuffed and unable to go anywhere. "I have zings to do, so you better just stay here und behave." He was dressed faster than she thought anyone could dress. He got on his knees so he was eye level with her. "Don't vorry, I von't be too long." He chuckled before standing up and walking out of the room.

She was so cold and she was sore all over the place. A sudden feeling of remorse ran through her, because although she would never admit it out loud there were moments when she had enjoyed what just happened.

The door swung open and Ludwig's older brother looked down at the girl. "Did he hurt you?" Gilbert asked as he undid the handcuffs.

Tanja simply nodded as she tightly hugged Gilbert. She knew that it wasn't smart, but she felt as though she had just been saved.

"Vell, I'm sure he meant to. He is very cruel like zat." One of Gilbert's slender fingers ran over the large red hickey on her neck. "But just so you know, zis is what you are here for. He's had other vomen being but I zinkzat you are ze favorite."

"Wh-why'a me?" She asked looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Because you are beautiful." He whispered leaning in and nipping at her neck. "Und I know you vill hate it, but vhen someone as tempting as you is so helpless. It leaves you open to people like meinbruder," He paused as his hand trailed to play with the pink nub above her slit. "Und me."

Tanja bit her lip to hold in any sound she would make, her eyes were quickly filling with tears again. "Pl-please'a don't do this... n-not'a right after h-he'a did." She begged.

He played with her clit a little bit longer before moving his finger to slide over the hole, still gaping a bit from his brother. "Don't vorry, I don't plan on taking your little pussy right now." He pushed her to her knees and looked down at her. "But you vill have to please me one vay or another. Kesesese." He chuckled a bit.

Her hands shakily undid his belt and then pulled his pants over. She was trying not to moan from him teasing at her pussy's entrance.

Without warning Gilbert pushed his finger into her body, prodding around to get a feel for what she was like on the inside. He rubbed and teased at her before pulling his finger out and popping it into her mouth. "Now suck on it, like a gut girl."

Tanja did as he asked without any question, her nose scrunching up again from the flavor. While she sucked his finger clean he redid his pants and belt.

"I vish I actually had ze time to play with you, but I won't have enough time for me to reach my orgasm, you can't please be zatvell. I haven't trained you yet." He pulled his finger free from her mouth and lightly traced her lips. "But, I can promise you zat I vill be back, kesesese."

Shock was all she felt as he walked out. She hadn't noticed before, but he had left her a maid outfit, she wasn't too thrilled to put it on, but it was better than just laying around naked like she was at the time.

She wandered around and found a large room, it had the largest bed she had ever seen in her life. The bed was neatly made and the room was very clean, off in the corner there was a bathroom. She slowly walked in and took a shower, cleaning herself thoroughly trying to wash away everything that had just happened.

She soon emerged with her hair up in a black ribbon, the tight outfit hugging her curves. She wandered around the room for a while before sitting on the bed. She was humming softly to herself thankful for the time without one of the German brother's trying to molest her.

There was a sound of footsteps and than the door opening and shutting. The click of a lock resounded and then she opened her eyes with a start. n

"Vell, vell, vell..." Ludwig started as he walked over to the bed. "Vat have ve here?" He rested a hand at either of her sides on the bed, a smirk on his lips.

"I-I'm'a so sorry! I didn't'a know this was'a your room, I just needed'a somewhere to go and-"

She was cut off by a stinging sensation on her arm as the loud smack of a riding crop filled the room. "I told you to stay put."

Her eyes got wide as she thought back on it. "O-oh.. I..."

He cut her off again. "Go get dinner ready." he said as he pulled away from her. "Vealvays eat at six sharp und if I vere you I vould make sure to actually do as you vere told this time." Ludwig's blue eyes were cold as he spoke.

Tanja scurried out of the room faster than she had ever moved before. As she wandered the Berlin mansion she found herself unsure of where to find the kitchen. She followed the scent of meat and soon saw an extravagant kitchen and a beautiful brunette girl preparing food of some kind.

"U-um, ciao, I'm'a Tanja." She said walking in.

The girl beamed and looked over at her. "You are Feliciano's little sister! I'm Elizabeta, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She gestured to the vegetables on the counter. "You can start with those alright, they just need washed and cut."

"Si, I will'a get started than." Tanja moved over to the counter and began cutting the food in front of her, her thoughts were caught up in wondering what her brothers were doing, and how long she would be trapped in this scary place.


End file.
